


Fxxk till the war ends

by xieyuechenchen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieyuechenchen/pseuds/xieyuechenchen





	Fxxk till the war ends

内容如标题，是2001年7月23日以后出生的小朋友最好别看的东西  
国设米x军/人英；英暗恋米

山的背面驻扎着大批军队。  
此时已是深夜，绝大部分血气方刚的士兵们早已就着墙上金发红唇的高跟鞋女郎海报陷入混杂着静谧与欲求的梦乡，白天的大军行进已然足够辛苦，而自己与同伴们的命运更是未卜，谁会不愿意在这时把最原始的欲望发泄出来呢？  
离丛林最近的一个帐篷中，仍有几簇昏暗的黄色灯光透过厚重的深绿色的幕布，在丛林里摇晃出暧昧的影子。  
“你快起来，沉死了……你是不是又把我的罐头给吃完了？”  
亚瑟望着压在自己身上的男人——或者将他称为大男孩更为合适，强忍着他在自己身上敏感处的动静发出抗议。  
“反正你也吃不完嘛。”阿尔弗雷德敷衍了一句继续手下的动作，他解开亚瑟的皮带，金属搭扣相碰发出的声音在这个寂静的夜晚里显得格外清晰。将最里面的衣服向上卷后露出的是劲瘦而柔韧的腰肢，阿尔弗雷德被眼前令人眩晕的景象诱惑，伸出双手细细沿着亚瑟的腰线摩挲，甚至还未来得及脱下自己的手套。戴着黑色的皮质手套的大手肆意游走在英格兰人白得发光的腰上，巨大的颜色反差将两人之间的氛围一下子拉入了情欲的无底深渊。  
如果在进入他的同时狠狠地掐住他的腰，在白色皮肤上留下红色的痕迹，他一定会有更加有趣的反应吧？  
阿尔弗雷德的进攻地点已经到达亚瑟的胸前，他忽视了亚瑟关于让他脱掉手套的强烈抗议——即使他感受到了。经过多次摩擦的皮革无情地揉弄着亚瑟胸前的敏感，让身下这具躯体在疼痛与瘙痒之间找到一个令人沉溺的平衡点。  
果不其然他做到了。亚瑟被快感所刺激忍不住挺起胸膛，双手不知不觉间缠住阿尔弗雷德的脖子，细腰也随着上半身的动作用劲被带离床板，显出在长期严格的军事训练中练出的标致的腹肌。   
“真是的…明明不用吃东西还要吃我的罐头…啊那里…”亚瑟看起来仍然对自己的罐头被一个国家意识体抢走而颇有微词。  
“等你来到美国，所有的食物都属于你。”在亚瑟分心于罐头的同时，阿尔弗雷德的手早已顺着腹肌一路向下摸进了他的下半身。谢天谢地，这一次他终于肯把碍事的手套脱掉了。他的手和亚瑟的阴茎来了个直接而突然的亲密接触。阿尔弗雷德一边用之前无数次性交中锻炼出的手上功夫取悦亚瑟，甚至将攻击范围扩大到他敏感的大腿根部皮肤。  
亚瑟同样不甘示弱，抱着阿尔弗雷德脖子的双手向下滑解开他的上衣，还没等下一步的动作却差点被一样东西砸个正着。  
“哎又是它。”亚瑟挑起罪魁祸首——阿尔弗雷德的“狗牌”。“这个小可爱总是不让人省心。”亚瑟仔细地端详了一会“狗牌”，然后状似无意地把它放到唇部，艳红的舌头舔过“狗牌”上阿尔弗雷德的人类名字。  
阿尔弗雷德显然注意到了这个小细节，他内心的燎原之火被瞬间点燃，手下的动作进行得越发粗暴。不多时手上果然沾满了白色的浊液，他将手从亚瑟的裤中掏出，堪称随意地将液体抹在亚瑟的腹肌上，而后从床旁边的小桌中拿出一管膏状物体。同样是白色的膏状物与之前手上还未抹净的白液混合，融合成淫靡的状态。  
然后他找准机会一气呵成将手指送入亚瑟的后穴，换来的是亚瑟不自觉被强大的意志力强行压制的低喘。  
待时机差不多后，阿尔弗雷德果断换上自己的器具，发起力度最强的进攻。  
他强有力的腰不断耸动，给与身下人一次次鞭挞至灵魂的重击。疼痛与无法割舍的强烈快感将亚瑟的理智占据得丝毫不剩，在最开始的几次冲击时他也想过扭转局势，但最终都以气场上的绝对压制而告终。  
亚瑟挺起身捧起阿尔弗雷德的脸好像要做些什么，下一秒却腰一软，再次被一个重击打在床上。  
每到这时候才能感觉得到这个抢罐头的小屁孩是一个国家意识体。亚瑟在心中默默地吐槽了一句。  
阿尔弗雷德的情商虽说大部分时间不在线，但也不是总也不在线。他识趣地低下头把头埋到亚瑟胸前摩擦，显得格外像只乖顺地讨好主人的大金毛。  
虽然身下激烈的进攻没有半分要减弱的意思。  
亚瑟将手插入阿尔弗雷德的发间无意识地梳理着，身下持续不断的剧烈快感在吞噬他的理智的同时也将他平时难得表露的情愫展现得一览无遗。  
“战争什么时候才会结束呢？”他轻轻地问道，又似自言自语地放任这句呢喃滑向空中，消失在这个世界。  
美/利/坚/合/众/国仿佛听到了他这句亲昵得近似于撒娇的抱怨，身下的动作放慢了一些，节奏也从一开始的猛烈进攻调整成了一次又一次耐心而不失强势的掠夺。  
“战争结束就带你回我家。”阿尔弗雷德俯下身凑到亚瑟身边，用只有两个人能听到的气音说道。  
战争结束……亚瑟努力地分出为数不多的理智思考，什么时候才是战争的终结呢？距离上一次他静静地坐在家里的窗台边喝上一口啤酒已经过了三年的时间，战争的爆发把他的人生粗暴地分成两节，前半部分平淡得像缓慢流淌着的相机胶片，后半部分则是弹夹与炮火轰鸣，唯有这无数个晚上的短暂慰藉与亲密接触是这无边黑暗中唯一的亮光。  
白天，阿尔弗雷德是盟军的一个普普通通的新兵；夜晚，他则是与他的祖国联合的国家的国民意识体，是那个国度真正意义上的至上权威。中西部广阔无垠的山脉公路，迈阿密璀璨耀眼的城市灯火，好莱坞香气四溢的声色犬马，一切亚瑟对于那个国家的刻板或是深刻的印象都是组成他的一部分，都是构建他的一个零部件。  
阿尔弗雷德操着必胜的信心与战术，胜利必然属于这个强大而年轻的国家；而自己的命运在上了战场后便完全不听由他摆布，即使他能在今天夜晚与阿尔弗雷德来一场刺激的性事，而谁能保证他可以活着见到明天的太阳升起呢？即使他支撑到了战争的终结，一个国家和一个普通人的命运将走向什么样的结局不是更加显而易见的吗？  
如果战争结束他的一切妄想就将受到终极审判的话，请允许他用尽最后一丝可以任性的机会，在战争结束的钟声最终敲响前享受这个世界上的极乐。  
亚瑟再次挽住阿尔弗雷德的脖子，在他耳边低声道；“再来一次。”  
Fxxk me till the war ends.


End file.
